A Valentine Confession or Not?
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Its Valentines Day, and Bijou is finally going to confess her love to Hamtaro. And the only one standing in her way is.....Sparkle! YAY! My first OneShot! Happy Valentines Day Everyone!


HEY! SWEET! I have my first one-shot RIGHT HERE! YAY! lol, sorry! I'm just excited! Well, before we get started with this story, I just want evryone to know this is my first one-shot, so be easy on me!

well, here it is!

**Disclaimer:Look at my profile for a ver important news update!**

7171717171717171717171717

" Pashmina?" asked Sandy.

Pashmina looked up from her love letters she was writeing. " Yes Sandy?"

"Um, whats that camera for?" said Sandy, pointing to the camera sitting beside Pashmina.

"Oh! Thats for..taking pictures of Stan." said Pashmina.

Sandy and Bijou stopped what they were doing, and stared at Pashmina.

"What? Hes so cute! Plus, my cousin from America wants to see what he looks like!" said Pashmina.

"Um ok then! Well, you seem to be getting in the Valentine spirit!" said Sandy cheerfully.

Bijou and Pashmina smiled, and all three of the ham-girls looked around the clubhouse.

Pashmina wasn't the only one in the Valentine spirit! Every ham was! The entire clubhouse was decorated with red and pink, and white hearts, and matching ribbons all over! Plus, there was many yummy Valentine treats waiting the kitchen!Now what was everyone doing now? Preparing there Valentine gifts and cards for everyone!

" Aw! Look at Cappy and Penelope over there!" cooed Sandy, pointing to the babys of the clubhouse, having a little decoration fight by throwing glitter and glue at eachother,laughing hystericly, when what they were at least trying to do, was make Valentines!

The ham-girls smiled.

"Yeah! I say there going steady when they are our age!" said Pashmina gigling."Anyway, I better stop them for making anymore of a mess, before Boss goes on a rampage!"

Sandy grinned as she watch poor Pashmina get caught in the fight, getting a big mess all over her!

" So, Bijou?" said Sandy. "What are you going to do for Valentines Day?"

Bijou stood still, and blushed like mad!

"Um..um..." Bijou stuttered out. Sandy slpped her on the back.

"Like, spit it out girl!" said Sandy.

"I'm going to confess my love to Hamtaro!" blurted out Bijou.The she quickly covered her mouth.

Sandys jaw dropped so low, that it looked like it might fall off!

" Oh...my...GOSH!" exclaimed Sandy, jumping up and down. "It about time you-"

Bijou put her paw over Sandys mouth. "Shh! Do you want people to hear?"

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that your finally going to confess your love!" exclaimed Sandy. "And you actully have a chance too!I mean, with Bos and you-know-who together!"

Bijou nodded. The you-know-who was Sparkle. Yep, believe it or not! Sparkle finally gave up on Hamtaro, and she and Boss are together!

Bijou opened her mouth to say, 'Yeah thank gosh!' but was interupted by three, certain people bursting in through the clubhouse doors.

"HEY" exclaimed...Pepper, Hannah, and Harmony!

Everyone imediatly burst into a fit of squeals and went over to greet there far away friends. They were all happy to see them! Especialy Howdy and Oxnard, who both hugged their ham-girls, Pepper and Hannah, to death.

"Like, nice to see you guys to!" said Hannah, giving Howdy a peck on the cheek.

"H-hi Harmony!' said Boss, blushing a bit.

Harmony glared at Boss. "Oh, look who it is! The ditcher who ditched me for Sparkle!"

Boss looked down. "H-harmony! Listen, I can explain!"

"No need to Boss! You're probaly just going to brag about your relationship with Sparkle again!"

"Harmony!Please! Me and Sparkle are NOT together anymore! We're over!" screamed Boss.

Everyones jaw dropped.Pepper and Oxnard stopped giving eachother kisses, and Howdy and Hannah stopped hugging eachother to death, and Bijou, poor Bijous jaw was droped the lowest, and her eyes were practilly bulging out, and she was completly still.

Harmonys jaw finally managed to move. "I-I don't know what to say!" said Harmony.

Boss blushed. "Well, I do! Harmony?"

"Yes Boss?" asked Harmony.

Boss took a deep breath, then finally, after five minutes, he cried out, "Will you be my valentine Harmony?"

Harmony gasped. "Oh...oh Boss!"

Then Harmony practily jumped into Boss's arms, and embraced him with a passinate kiss.

"AWWW!" cooed all the Hams.

Well, while all the hams congratulated Boss and Harmony on there new little, relationship, Bijou ran staright over to where Sparkle was working on a Valentine card, and nearly fainted.

On top of the card Sparkle was working on, in big Bold letters, was,

**HAMTARO! BE MY VALENTINE!**

**Love with all her heart, the beautiful Sparkle!**

Bijou coudn't believe what she was seeing! Sparkle...Sparkle...Sparkle liked Hamtaro again!

Bijou immediatly ran over to Sandy and Pashmina. Why you ask? To make a plan.

A get-Sparkle-away-from-Hamtaro plan!

7171717171717171717177

"This isn't happening!" cried out Bijou.

"I know!" said Sandy. "How can Sparkle still like Hamtaro?"

"This isn't happening!" Bijou cried out again.

"Yeah! Can you believe Sparkle still likes him" said Pashmina.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!This isn't happening!" cried Bijou again..and again.

3 minutes later...

"-this isn't happening!This isn't happening! This isn't-" said Bijou, but was interuppted by Sandy and Pashmina.

"We get it already!"shouted Sandy and Pashmina

"Sorry.." said Bijou.

"Anyway, the real point is! Oh Bijou! I'm so sorry!" cried out Sandy.

Pashmina nodded in agreement, patting Bijous shoulder. "Yeah, I guess its not going to be so easy confessing your love now huh?"

"Well not quite!" said Bijou. "There still is hope!"

Sandy and Pashmina looked at Bijou with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandy.

Bijou took a deep breath., and said, "We have to plan as much pranks it takes to to keep Sparkle away!"

Sandy and Pashmina gasped.

"Bij, no!" said Sandy."Sparkle will pay you back good! Shes the queen of pranks!"

"Well, looks like theres going to be a new queen, huh?" said Bijou."Come on guys! Don't you want to see Sparkle get tortured?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." said Sandy. " DUH! Of course we'll help!"

Bijou smiled."Great! Ok, so heres the plan..."

7171717171717171717171717

"Ok, Howdy! Can I open my eyes now?" asked Hannah.

Howdy nodded. "Yep! You can open them!"

Hannah slowly opened her eyes, and gasped with delight. There, sitting on a table, was a big bowl of cookies! On top of the the bowl, was a letter that said,

'Will you be my Valentine?'

LOVE Howdy.

Hannah smiled at Howdy.

"Awwww! Howdy!" she said. Then she plopped a big kiss on Howdys cheek, and began eating the coookies.

"So, how do they taste?" asked Howdy.

"Mmmmmm!Howdy! These cookies are delicous!" said Hannah, practilly devouring the cookies.

"Yeah! Just don't eat too many of them now.." warned Howdy.

Sudenly, Hannahs face started to turn green.

"Um..Howdy?" Hannah asked. " What did you put in these cookies?"

"Oh, some cookie dough and choclate chips and..." said Howdy, then stopped with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh! And..onions!" said Howdy.

"WHAT!" yelled Hannah. She opened her mouth to yell some more, but quickly closed it and ran to the bathroom like a mad girl.

Howdy shook his head."I warned her!"

7171717171717171717

Bijou looked around the clubhouse for Sparkle, and finally found her, stareing dreamily at Hamtaro.

"Ok!" said Bijou, then she took out a walkie-talkie." Sandy, Pashmina, I found the target, over!"

"Great!" said Sandy through Bijous walkie-talkie. "Give us a signal to tell us when she comes near our trap over!"

Bijou nodded. "Got it, over!"

Bijou walked over to Sparkle.

"Oh Sparkle! Hamtaro wants to see you over there!" said Bijou to Sparkle, pointing to a corner of the clubhouse.

Sparkle looked up with a big grin on her face. "Ooooh! Hamtaro, look out! Because here I come!"

Bijou grinned as she watched Sparkle race over to the corner.

"Ok guys! The snob is running towards the trap, over!" said Bijou into the walkie-talkie.

But no one answered.

"Um..hello?"asked Bijou, but she was interupted by a shrill scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" screamed the voice of..Sparkle!

Bijou looked over to the corner where Sparkle was and burst into laughing! Sparkles beautiful, (well, she thinks its beautiful!)was covered in..whipped cream!Every ham, that saw, (luckily for Sparkle, Hamtaro wasn't around to see her!) was laughing there heads off.

"Hey look! Its Frosty!" cracked up Howdy.

"No!' said Hannah." Its Frostina!"

Bijou was trying her best to stop her giggles, but she didin't exactly stop!She looked over at Sandy and Pashmina, who were both holding a string with a big bucket of what used to have wipped cream in it! (guess what happened to it?)Sandy and Pashmina gave Bijou a thumbs-up sign.

"Oh, so thats why they didin't answer!" laughed out Bijou.

But, too bad for Bijou, Sparkle noticed her laughing and marched angrily over to her.

"Oh no you didin't frenchie!" yelled Sparkle.

"Oh yes I did..SNOB!" yelled back Bijou.

Sparkle gasped. " Oh, its on! No one burns me! NO ONE!"

And with that, Sparkle stormed off, her mind plotting away.

Bijou gulped."Uh-oh.."

7171717171717171717

"Oh no!" yelled Sandy "Bijou! I told you this was going to happen!"

"I know! I know!" said Bijou. " But, I'll be fine, right? I mean, Sparkle may be good at pranks, but I'm better!"

Sandy sighed. "Ok, whatever you say, Bij! So? What are you going to do about Sparkle?"

"Oh my gosh! Stan is so hot!" exclaimed Pashmina, taking pictures of Stan near by.

Sandy and Bijou looked at her as if to say, 'Uh, what?'.

Pashmina, noticeing them stareing, quickly put her camera away.

"Well, its for my cousin also you know!" Pashmina said. "Um, so anyway! Bijou, what _are_ you going to do about Sparkle?"

"Um, right, ok so heres what I'm going to do!" said Bijou. "I'm just going to stay put, and don't do ANYTHING what Sparkle says!"

5 minutes later...

"Oh Bijou!" said Sparkle walking up to Bijou." Hamtaro! wants to see you over there in the corner!"

"Really? Ooh, goody!" shrieked Bijou with joy, as ran over to the corner.

Sandy and Pashmina gave eachother nervous looks.

Sparkle walked up to them.

"Listen you two!" said Sparkle. "You better not tell Bijou about what I'm about to do to her!"

Sandy gave Sparkle a glare. "Oh yeah? Well you could forget about that! Because theres nothing, absolutely nothing that you can make us not tell her!"

Sparkle looked shocked at first, but then she smiled and took out 50 ham-dollars.

Sandy looked at the money, drooling over it.

"On second thought.." she said, then snapped the dollar away from Sparkles paw.

Sparkle grinned then walked off, ready to begin her plan.

Pashmina glared at Sandy.

"Sandy! What in the world were you thinking!" said Pashmina, then she dragged Sandy, who was grasping to the money tight, to stop Sparkle.

71717171717171717171717

"Bijou!" said Sparkle. "Before you face your end of dignity, I just want you to know, that I hope you're ok wih me and Hamtaro going steady!"

Bijou looked at Sparkle weirdly.

"What do you mean?" said Bijou. but Sparkle just smiled and walked over and got ready to pull a string...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pashmina as she jumped on top of Bijou, meaning to push her to safety, but instead, accidently pushing her_self_ out of the way, and hurting herself, and Bijou poor, poor Bijou getting soaked with water.

All the hams stared at Bijou, there mouths opened wide. And did they laugh? No, they just continued stareing at her, there mouths hanging open.

The only one who was laughing, was Sparkle.

"That was for trying to steal Hamtaro away from me!" said Sparkle. "Next time, listen to me!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" said Hamtaro, walking up to Sparkle. "What do you mean, shes trying to steal me away from you, Sparkle?"

"Oh, its nothing!" said Sparkle, finally stopping her laughing. Then, shetook Hamtaros paw in hers. "So? When do you want our first date to be?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Hamtaro, pushing Sparkle away from him. "What you did was mean! And I _don't_ want to go out with someone whos mean to my friends!"

Sparkle looked at Hamtaro with a look of shock.

"Its ok, Sparkle, if it makes you feel betterm you might have a chance with Hamtaro!" said Bijou." Because now, he thinks I'm a total loser!"

Then Bijou ran outsidfe of the clubhouse, practilly crying her eyes out.

"Wait, Bijou!" said Hamtaro running after Bijou.

Bijoh stared after them, then let out a big sigh.

"Oh well!" Sparkle said. "Theres always other guys!"

717171717171717171717171717

"Pashmina!" yelled Stan, running over to Pashmina, who was still laying on the floor, rubbing her acheing side from the fall.

"I'm fine, thank you Stan!" said Pashmina blushing. " You're always so nice, and cute and.."

"What!" exclaimed Stan.

Pashmina immeidately covered her mouth, relizling whatshe just said.

"Um, I mean! W-what I meant to say was...I-I" Pashmina stuterd out, but Stan put his paw over her mouth.

"You like me a lot." said Stan. " I know.But, Pashmina, I-I'm sorry, but, I'm not saying I don't like you, but...I've been going out with another girl and.."

Pashmina looked heartbroken, her eyes looking misty. "Y-you don't like me!"

"No, no!" said Stan. " Pashmina, I really like you a lot! Your smart, pretty, and nice, and pretty, and funny, and..did I mention pretty? So, look Pashmina, what I'm trying to say is, I have a crush on you! And still do! But, I'm afraid, since I already have a girlfriedn, I'm afraid our love can never be! Well, for now anyway! But trust me Pashmina! With your beauty, you'll soon have a lot of guys other than me falling for you!"

Pashmina wiped away her tears.

"Aww, Stan! That was so sweet!" said Pashmina. "And, I guess since you kind of already have a girlfriend, I'll respect that, but only on one condition!"

"What?" Stan asked.

"Promise, if you and your girlfriend ever break-up, you'll come back to me?"

"Of course!" said Stan.

Pashmina smiled. "Ok! But, how can I make sure you keep the promise?"

"Easy!" said Stan, then, he gave Pashmina a peck on the cheek. " Now do you believe I'll keep my promise?"

Pashmina nodded, blushing her head off.

"Pashmina!" called Panda, running over to Pashmina, he stopped when he noticed Stan.

"Oh! I, didin't know that.." said Panda.

"Its ok Panda!" said Pashmina."Me and Stan aren't together!"

Panda let out a sigh of relief. ? "Oh thats good! Becuase, I-I want ot tell you something..."

Stan grinned. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

Pashmina and Panda blushed as they watched Stan walk off.

"So, Panda?" said Pashmina. "What did you want to tell me?"

Panda blushed, than leaned into Pashmina, and wispered something in her ear.

After he was done speaking, Pashmina was blushing like mad! But then she giggled, and kissed Panda on the cheek.

7171717171717171717171717

"Bijou!" called Hamtaro. "Bijou, where are you?"

"What do you care?" cried out Bijou, expsing her hiding place. "As if you care!"

Hamtaro ran to the sound of Bijous voice, and found her at the edge of a lake.

"Bijou, what do you mean? Of course I care!" said Hamtaro.

Bijou sniffed. "No! I'm totally soaked! And I wanted to look perfect to tell you that-"

Bijou stopped speaking.

"Tell me what/" asked Hamtaro.

"T-that," stuttered out Bijou. "That I lov you Hamtaro! I love you more than anyone else in the world! And would you please, for the sake of my heart, be my Valentine?"

Hamtaro looked shocked after Bijous speech.And what did he do? Well, he got up, and walked up to Bijou and..kissed her!...On the LIPS!

"Oh Bijou! I love you too!" said Hamtaro. "And yes, I will be your Valentine!"

Bijou beamed. "Oh, Hamtaro!"

And Bijou and Hamtaro kissed, while the stars above them, were forming the shape of a heart.

717171717171717171717171717171717171717

HAPPY VALENITINES DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
